Hot Spring
by S-Michael
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi are playing around in the hot spring, but then, things suddenly become serious... YoruIchi get it? lemon Chapter 2 added by popular demand.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Spring

S-Michael

"I had no idea it was night already. Man, this place is so disorienting. Never know what time it is," Ichigo said. He splashed some water on his face, noticing that a cut on his cheek healed when it came into contact with the water. "What's with this hot spring? My scars' healing like crazy! This is freaking awesome! What'll it do if I drink it?" Being the impulsive youth that he was, he decided to find out by trial-and-error, gulping down a mouthful.

Yoruichi smiled. _For all he knows, that's liquid plutonium that he's drinking._ Of course, it wasn't in reality, but still, the point remained. She decided that it was time to mess with him. "Ichigo, how's the water? Everything alright?" Ichigo couldn't very well talk with a mouth full of water, but he made _mm-mmm_ sounds and waved his arms in response. "Nice, huh? I'm glad to hear it." More _mm-mmm_'s. Yoruichi started to disrobe, saying, "In fact, it sounds so good, I think I'll join you."

This solicited a reaction; the spit-takes of all spit-takes! "Are you _nuts?_ What are you doing?"

"Why, what do you mean? Is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked "innocently."

"_Yeah, something's wrong! You just took your pants off!_" Ichigo shouted.

"C'mon, what's the big deal? Loosen up, Ichigo, don't be so old-fashioned. You're such a prude," Yoruichi said dismissively. She was completely undressed at this point, and transformed into a cat. Ichigo was too busy freaking out and covering his eyes and screwing them shut to notice.

"_C-cut it out, will ya? Stop making fun of me. No, don't come in, no-no!_" Ichigo shouted.

_And now, the punchline._ Yoruichi got into the water, in cat form. "I don't know _what_ you're getting so worked up about." The fact that she said it in her cat voice told Ichigo that it was safe to look.

"Uh..."

"What? Are you a little disappointed? Come on, be honest. You are, aren't you? You little pervert." Hypocritically, by the time she had said this, Yoruichi had taken full advantage of the situation to check out his body in all its glory. _Why doesn't it occur to him that even though he can't "see me," I can still see him?_ Yoruichi considered commenting on the size of his penis, but it might be weird hearing that from a cat. Besides, she had a better idea.

"I am going to drown you!" Ichigo growled. He didn't follow through on his threat though, and they relaxed. _Wait for it, Yoruichi._ "Hey, this place looks familiar," Ichigo said.

"How's that?" Yoruichi asked, leading him.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I've finally figured out what it reminds me of," Ichigo said. "It looks like the training room under Uruhara's shop."

"You picked up on that, huh?" Yoruichi said. Ichigo turned his head to look at her. _Damn! Too soon!_ Wait for him to look away again... "We tried to model that place after this one, like we built it."

"You built this place?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"Yeah, when Kisuke and I were kids, we needed a place to play, so we sneaked off and built this place," Yoruichi said, biding her time. "It was our own little secret hideout."

"Secret hideout?" Ichigo asked, incredulously. He looked around. _Yes!_ "This place is _huge!_ How did you ever keep it a secret?"

"It's a very long story," Yoruichi said. She kept talking, easing herself out of the water and into a position where she could show off the most flesh when she transformed "...but we'd still come here to hone out skills," she finished. Here was the hard part of her little trick. She had to do her transformation fast enough to have said this in cat-form, but be in human form an instant later. Instead of embarrassing him by pointing out the fact that she was being treated to a full view of his body, she was going to embarrass him by returning the favor.

Ichigo rapidly turned his head towards her. "Wait a minute, Yoruichi, you mean you two used to—BLAGH!!" Oh, Classic! He had nearly finished the sentence in the time it had taken the message to get from his eyes to his brain. Transforming that quickly made her queasy, but oh, it was worth it! "You scared the hell out of me! Can't you even cross your legs?" the boy complained.

"I always get the same reaction," Yoruichi said, bemused.

"Yeah, just tell me more about mister Hat and Clogs..." Ichigo said irritably.

And so they talked for a while longer. And then there was silence. And then...she splashed him.

"Hey, watch it!" Ichigo said.

"C'mon, be a sport," Yoruichi said, splashing him harder.

"I'm not in the mood, okay?" Ichigo retorted. "Besides, I'm severely handicapped by not being able to look."

"Why can't you look? I'm not making you close your eyes," Yoruichi pointed out, continuing to splash him mercilessly while Ichigo just held his arms up in a feeble defense.

"It's hard enough getting your naked body out of my head as it is," Ichigo said, turning red as he did so. It was obvious that he couldn't believe that he had actually said it.

"Well, since the damage is already done, why don't you play with me?" Yoruichi said. Yoruichi liked how suggestive that sounded...she just wished that she had meant it to. "Besides, you're naked, too. I've been looking at you this entire time...and I've got to say, nice bod."

"Stay away from me, you lecherous woman," Ichigo said, splashing her back. And the splash fight was on. It was wholesome entertainment, in spite of the full-frontal nudity, as whatever part of their body they were thinking with wasn't down stairs. They laughed, and splashed, and nearly drowned one another, and then it degenerated into wrestling, but not for long. She jumped him, expecting him to put up more resistence than he did, and rammed him into the rock, pinning his arms above his head with one hand while reaching around and pulling his hair with the other.

"Looks like I've got you right where I want you," Yoruichi said triumphantly.

"Yes, you do," Ichigo moaned. It was not a moan of regret or disappointment.

There was no mistaking the tone of his voice, and what it meant. Yoruichi let go of him out of surprise, and Ichigo pulled away. _Damn; Ichigo is an uke._ It made perfect sense, though, now that she thought about it. "Don't touch me," Ichigo said, turning away from her.

"There's nothing wrong with what you want, Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"It's a weakness. If I expect to save Rukia...if I expect to save everyone...or anyone...I have to be strong. I can't have weakness."

"Being a sexual submissive is not a weakness. It's perfectly normal, and for you, I think, it's a vent. You have had a lot of shit shoveled onto you. You have to be strong to save your friends, yes, and you have to become it in a ridiculously short period of time. All that junk you sweep aside in order to be able to do this, it has to come out somewhere, and this is about the least compromising way for it to vent," Yoruichi said.

"So, what, this is what usually happens?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly how many guys do you think I've slept with?" Yoruichi said darkly.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Relax, I'm just playing with you."

"Fat lot of good it does me, though," Ichigo said. "I'm a virgin."

Yoruichi hugged him from behind. "We can fix that," she whispered into his ear.

"_Stop messing around, Yoruichi!_" Ichigo shouted, breaking free of her grasp.

"Yeah, I'm messing with you, but I'm kidding on the square," Yoruichi said, sitting on her side of the hot spring, folding her arms behind her head.

"'Kidding on the square?' What the hell does _that_ mean?" Ichigo asked.

_Jesus Christ, that saying is dated already? Seems like I only just heard it fifty years ago._ Then again, maybe Ichigo was just an idiot. "Exactly what it sounds like it means," Yoruichi said. "Now, then, how do you want to do this thing?"

"I—I never knew you felt this way about me, Yoruichi," Ichigo said nervously. "This is just so sudden—"

He was cut off by Yoruichi's laughter. "So naive. Look, Ichigo, we're in a war. Either or both of us could die soon. And so, why not indulge ourselves? You're of an age that Japan's laughable excuse for an age of consent law considers to be legal, and pretty damn cute. Also, not to mention, you can't hide the fact that you're attracted to me, not while you're in this state."

"I—"

Yoruichi was on him in an instant, pinning him to the rock in a way similar to how she had previously had him, except that her body was smothering his. "You're hard as a rock right now," she whispered huskily. "You're trembling. You don't want me to continue, but at the same time, you're hoping I will. Or rather, you want me to do this, but are ashamed of yourself for wanting it. I think...I think I ought to show you that there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Yoruichi's lips moved slowly over Ichigo's, slowly drawing in, milking every last drop of suspense out of it. Ichigo whimpered softly. And then Yoruichi was gone.

"What the hell, Yoruichi?" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry, that's not really my thing. If you have a rape fantasy, I'd be happy to indulge, but I'm not going to rape you for real, even if its for a good cause." _Now _there's_ a strange concept._ "I'm not going to force you to have sex with me if you don't want to. Think about what I said, though, and what I offered. We still have tomorrow night." She got out of the hot spring. "We'd best get some sleep, Ichigo. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Damn it, Yoruichi..." Ichigo murmured.

But, of course, that wasn't to be the case.

**Author's Commentary (As If You Care)**

I'm not sure whether this is the end or not. This feels more like the end of a chapter than the end of a story, and yet...well, anyway, I'm going to list it as "complete" for now, and if I end up writing more of it, I will, and if I don't I don't, and that will just have to be the way it is.

The inspiration for this story should not be a mystery to anybody. I mean, come on, I wrote the scene _into_ the story, for God's sake. I could have made it a lemon, true, but that would have been predictable. I was trying to keep it at a T rating, but considering how graphic it got, I think this story earned itself an M. At the very least, I'll give it that rating, just to be safe. If I ever do continue the story, I probably will make it a lemon (and now watch: 98 percent of you people (the ones who review at any rate; not all of you do (you bastards)) are now going to tell me to write that fucking chapter). That's not all it's going to be, of course, but, well...

Thank you for reading, please R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it! There may be more coming, but then, there may not be. Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Spring

S-Michael

Chapter 2

They went to bed, and Ichigo tossed and turned, desperately trying to turn his brain off so that he could sleep. And then, he gave up: "Yoruichi?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Ravish me," Ichigo said. For a second, there was no response, and Ichigo was afraid that she would renege on the offer, but then suddenly she was on him, pinning him to the ground and kissing him…if "kiss" is what you would call something that violent. She kissed him like she was trying to eat him alive from the mouth out, all teeth and prodding tongue.

"Ichigo, we need to set up some ground rules. For your safety," Yoruichi said.

"Don't worry. I trust you," Ichigo said.

"That's flattering, really, but I'm not omniscient. What if I do something, and you get hurt? _Really_ hurt, that is. We need rules, and we need a safety word."

"Alright, let's see, rules…" It was hard to think with Yoruichi pressed against his body like this, but think he did. "No permanent damage or scars, obviously no killing me, and the safety word is 'fucking stop.'"

Yoruichi nodded. "That covers the essentials, alright. Now…" She _kissed_ him again, while adjusting her grip on him so that she could hold down both of his arms in one hand. Her left hand scratched a trail down the right side of his body, from cheek to crotch, and then she grabbed him and guided him in. Ichigo gasped at the sensation of being _inside_ her. Yoruichi started riding him, and not gently, either—more like she was angry at their gonads and trying to slam them together with as much force as possible in order to punish the misbehaving body parts. And while she was doing this, she was also pulling his arms down behind his back. Farther, and farther… "Are you sure you want to let me do this?" she asked suddenly.

"I didn't say the safety word, did I?" Ichigo retorted.

"No, but this _could_ dislocate your shoulder, and not everyone says the safety word when they should," Yoruichi said.

"Look, Yoruichi, do whatever you want to me, but don't think I'm fragile," Ichigo said. "If an arm gets dislocated, relocate it. Now stop talking and master me."

The fact that that was phrased as an order brought an ironic smile to Yoruichi's face. "Alright. You're trusting me, so I guess I can trust you." She rose the tempo of the hip-grinding and kept pulling at his arms. She also varied the grind by moving her hips in small circles, causing a whole new level of pleasure to build up. Ichigo tried to fight off the orgasm, to extend this as long as possible, but it was all too intense, and so, he came. She let go of him, and Ichigo collapsed against the ground. (He wondered why _that_ hurt when what Yoruichi was doing to him felt so _good._)

"I came too soon, didn't I?" Ichigo knew.

"Well, it is your first time, and I sort of threw you into the major league without you ever having even played T-ball before," Yoruichi said.

_Story of my life, lately._ "You didn't finish, did you?"

"Normally, that would piss me off, but this is your first time," Yoruichi said.

"Well, I demand a do-over," Ichigo said. "After all, what's the point of doing anything if I don't do it well?"

"You're not going to become a master lover in one night," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, well, they say you can't learn bankai in three days," Ichigo pointed out. "I'm going to try, anyway."

Yoruichi laughed. "You always this studious?"

"But of course," Ichigo smiled. "Why do you think a punk like me gets such good grades?"

"Ah, but…" Yoruichi suddenly pulled his hair and re-pinned him. "What makes you think you have any say in this, slave?"

Ichigo said breathily: "Oh, master, I've been very naughty to think this. You must discipline me." They were both grinning ear to ear, which ruined some of the effect.

"Well, I _was_ going to let you recoup for a minute, but since you insist…" His penis had never left her, and so she just resumed hip-grinding, up-down-up-down-up-down, slapping their bodies together like an applause of bodies instead of hands. A woman was only so deep down there, and he reached all the way to the end; not all women liked having their cervixes bumped, but she did, and so it was not a problem. Meanwhile, she had stopped trying to rip his arms from his sockets and was instead trying to flay the skin from his back with her fingernails, and instead of kissing him, she bit his neck.

Suddenly, Yoruichi pushed against him, sitting up and looking down at him. The bite mark like the world's worst hickey, the strong, sweaty physique… Meanwhile, Ichigo was staring back up at her, as this was the first time he'd been able to truly drink in the sight of her naked body. The dark, sweaty skin, the purple hair, both above and below, the bouncing, bouncing…Ichigo knew that he couldn't last too much longer, but held on for dear life. And then she was moaning. If he could hang on a little longer, or bring her a little faster…he experimented, moving his hips from side to side and around in an interrupted circle. It worked better than he had imagined—her moans grew louder, and she leaned forward, grabbing his arms, digging her nails into him. And she went. And that made him go. They came together, or near enough to it for government work.

"You're showing marked improvement," Yoruichi said, breathily with exhaustion.

"See? _Now_ aren't you glad that you let me have my do-over?" Ichigo asked, resting his hands behind his head, still staring up at the marvel that was her body. They called her the Goddess of Flash. She was definitely a goddess of something.

Yoruichi laughed. They hadn't yet separated, so the motion tightened her against him. "Oh, indeed! So, tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could walk up to Byakuya Kutchki right now and punch him in the face. I feel like I could fight every shinigami between here and the white tower, rescue Rukia, and fight my way back, all with one hand tied behind my back. I feel like I could leap tall buildings in a single bound. I feel like the fucking terminator. I feel like Goku at SSJ nine thousand and high on PCP. In short…I'm passable, you?"

Yoruichi laughed again. Oh, god, there it was again. "I don't get that last thing you referenced, though."

"_Dragonball Z_," Ichigo said. "Just don't tell anyone I watch anime, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"You were right," Ichigo said. "It's like, I've had to take on so much shit with this whole shinigami business, have become responsible for so much, that part of me just wanted to lose control, and now that I have, I can get an even firmer grasp of my situation. I…well…thank you," he finished kind of lamely. After all, what was he supposed to say? Not _I love you;_ this was not about love.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Dr. Yoruichi knows just what to prescribe to her patients."

"Quick! Sign me into your hospital and throw away the key!" More laughter. Ichigo was learning to _really_ like that sound. "These scratches are beginning to hurt."

"We'd best go clean up." Yoruichi stood, much to Ichigo's disappointment, and walked to the hot spring. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and followed. The view from this end was not half bad, either.

"Oh, snap!"

"What?"

"We forgot about protection!" Ichigo said. "What if you get pregnant?"

"Relax, it's not my time of the month," Yoruichi said.

They got into the water, and bathed innocently…for a while. "Hey, Ichigo, do my back, would you?" Ichigo started washing her midback. "Up a little, would you?" Ichigo did so. "A little more…yeah. Now, out a little from the spine." Ichigo did so. "Out more…more…" a couple of more "mores" and he was no longer technically washing her _back_; a couple more, and he was touching the sides of her boobs. It did not take a rocket scientist to plot the course from there.

"These seem very dirty," Ichigo said in Yoruichi's ear, grabbing a double handful. "I'm going to have to clean them most thoroughly."

"You're not being a very good sub," Yoruichi said, smiling.

"Of course not. If I were good, you wouldn't have to punish me," Ichigo said, "…and I do so want to be punished."

Yoruichi spun on him. "Oh, my! You're dirty, too!" She grabbed her own handful and began stroking him. Why was it that her every touch was making his sparks fly? Soon, they were making out, in more normal fashion than before, and then… "Sit down," Yoruichi ordered. Ichigo sat, and she mounted him again. "Stand up," She ordered.

"But how will you stay on?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi squeezed him with her vaginal muscles. "I'll stay on."

"Are you sure that this is safe? That I won't break off, or something?"

"Yes. Now do as I order, slave," Yoruichi commanded in a tone that brokered no argument, at least not in bed (which, technically, they weren't, but still). Ichigo stood, and Yoruichi had her legs wrapped around him to stabilize herself, but when he was standing, she unwrapped them and leaned back. The entire weight of her body was now focused in that one area of their anatomy, and it built, and it built, and it built.

"Oh my fucking God—they aren't kidding around when they call you a goddess, are they?" Ichigo said, barely managing to get the words out. Just standing still was taking all the effort he had in him—this was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life. This was a night he'd remember forever, that was damn sure. They came. Together. And Yoruichi slid off of him, and cleaned out her privates again. Ichigo did similar. "You are, hands down, the most awesome teacher I have ever had."

Yoruichi laughed that laugh again, and Ichigo wished he could feel it like the earlier ones. "At this point, I should damn well hope so, unless human school is a far more interesting place than I have been given to understand."

"You know, you may well have spoiled me for other girls. That was so utterly amazing…"

"I'm a bit worried about that myself," Yoruichi said. "After all, I have centuries of experience and girls your age, well, don't. I'm surprised you see the danger, though."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever the field, I know experience when I, well, experience it." They climbed out of the hot spring and toweled off. "You know, I betcha, if we go again, I can make you come first. And I bet that after that, I can give you multiple orgasms."

"You know, at this point, I wouldn't bet against you. As tempting as that is, though, we _do_ have to sleep sometime this night," Yoruichi pointed out. "Training tomorrow, after all."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Yoruichi got into bed, and Ichigo got in with her.

"Didn't we just say we _weren't_ going to have sex again?"

"God, why is it always about sex with you? Lecherous woman," Ichigo teased. "I like to cuddle."

"How can you possibly know that you like to cuddle? You're a virgin!"

"_Were_ a virgin. And you're right—so, let's find out if I like to cuddle."

_Children,_ Yoruichi mentally cursed at herself, but she relented. Subs were supposed to do what doms told them. Yeah. And if you believe _that_ one, I have a bridge to sell you.

"So, then, is this, like, a one time deal, Yoruichi?"

"Pretty much. Like I said, there's a war on, and you need to be fit for combat. Otherwise…well, if, ten years from now, you're still interested, we can hook up."

"In that case, I'd rather people not know about it," Ichigo said. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm ashamed—"

"I understand; it would make things awkward."

Ichigo nodded. "So, tomorrow we make like this never happened, is that it?"

"That's the plan."

"In that case, I really _do_ want to cuddle. We're not going to have the opportunity to do so any time soon. Good night, Yoruichi."

"Good night, Ichigo." And so they drifted off to sleep, and yet… _Maybe the opportunity will come sooner than you think, Ichigo. After all, there are always more wars._

**FIN (for real this time)**

**Author's Commentary:**

Yeah, so, it's been, like, however many years since I wrote the original story (that may be an exaggeration, but it doesn't feel like one), claiming that it might be a one-shot or it might be the first chapter of something. So why now, after all this time, then? Well, I reread it for the first time in…quite possibly ever, and I realized something. See, I had always thought the story was asking for a second chapter, but I was wrong. It was not asking—it was begging, on bended knee, like a condemned man begging for mercy from the court, for a second chapter that was chock full of gratuitous sexuality. Well, a second chapter, at least—it was the fans who were asking for gratuitous sexuality.

I believe one reviewer "proposed the lemoniest of all lemons." Well, I certainly tried my best there. Hell, even _I_ was a little bit turned on by what I was writing at one point, and that just doesn't happen to me—I pride myself on being very neutral to what I'm writing. After all, neutrality allows me to write villains who are people instead of being cartoony super-evil (and without me wanting to send them "accidentally" falling off a cliff), and it allows me as a heterosexual male to be able to process yaoi (granted, I can't recall actually writing a yaoi sex scene, but still). (In fact, I actually wrote myself into _At World's End_ as the main _villain!_)

The better question than "Why now?" is "Why not before?" After all, I just said that I knew that the original story read like a chapter, not a complete story. Quite frankly, I didn't see it happening like this. I saw Ichigo being too stubborn to beg Yoruichi to ravish him, and instead having their sexual encounter be at a later date, but no later date really lent itself to the situation I needed—namely, similar to here: Yoruichi and Ichigo alone (or at least together for an extended period) with some foreseeable crunchtime looming ahead of them like a guillotine. See, I wanted the idea to ferment in Ichigo's head for a while…but there was no usable future date for them to use to finally fuck like bunnies, not in the rest of the SS arch, not in the visard arch, not in the huendo mundo arch, _certainly_ not in the turn-back-the-pendulum arch, and not in the battle for Karakura arch (at some point in there, I switched from watching the anime to reading the manga).

Well, that's that. This time, there will DEFINITELY never be another chapter, barring an act of God. R&R (do it—I require your praise to keep writing fanfiction).


End file.
